Stranded
by sanitysugar
Summary: Loki and Thor are finally going back to Asgard after the Chitauri invasion, but something's wrong with the Tesseract. The Avengers and Loki are sent across dimensions and meet Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, and Luna Lovegood, Harry's crazy friend, will they ever get back? First step, find the Tesseract. Again.
1. Stranded

Everything was back to normal, Thor was taking Loki back to Asgard and the Avengers were going back to their lives. Steve was going back to boxing and waiting for the next thing he was needed for, Clint and Natasha were going back on duty with SHEILD, and Bruce was staying with Tony and working for Stark Industries. They were all there to make sure Thor and Loki left for Asgard safely and everything was normal. Until the Tesseract started to glow before it was activated. The Avengers had just enough time to yell for the agents to get back before the light spread and engulfed them, knocking them unconscious.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Luna were wandering around Luna's yard, Harry didn't know what they were doing there but Luna seemed to so he just went along with her. They were in a nearby field when a strange blue light shone in the distance and Harry looked to Luna. "Do we go over there Luna?"

"Yes, travelers are here." Harry didn't bother to ask what she meant, he had learned very quickly not to question here strange ways and that she was much more aware and observant than others gave her credit for. "Go on ahead and greet them Harry, I have to go tell Daddy that we'll be having guests for awhile. Mind the Nargles."

"I always do, Luna." Harry watched her head back to the house for a second before heading in the direction of the light. "Better go see what happened."

Harry reached the spot where the light had been to see a group of people unconscious on the ground. With a muffled curse he went over to the nearest person, a man with a slightly haggard appearance and tanned skin and cast a wandless Invigorate on him and backed up a couple of feet. The man woke with a small groan and scanned his surroundings quickly before spotting Harry who had crouched down a few feet from him. He struggled to remember what had happened when it came back to him in a rush and jumped to his feet, he was startled when Harry spoke up.

"My name's Harry, what's yours?"

"Bruce. Do you know how we got here?"

Bruce was struggling to keep his heart rate down at this turn of events and he could feel the other guy getting restless in the back of his mind. He was broken out of his thoughts when Harry got up and started walking towards him. "No, but Luna might, she knows a lot of things that most people don't. Let me wake up the rest of your friends and then we can head to Luna's and ask her what she knows." Harry wandered through and touched each of the people's shoulders and gave a quick shake and an Invigorate to each of them and they woke up much the same way that Bruce did, drowsy before hit by a sudden realization. Steve decided to take control of the situation as soon as Thor had a hand on Loki who was still muzzled and bound. Bruce quickly told him what he knew before Steve turned to Harry. "My name is Steve Rogers, thank you for waking us up. Who are you exactly?"

"Just Harry, Luna told me to come greet you so I did. She lives nearby and we should probably head over there before it gets to dark, I have to leave soon." There was a quick round of introductions and Harry lead them to Luna's, it was almost like a tower the way it was designed, and lead them inside. "Luna, Mr. Lovegood, I'm back."

The group was looking around the house strangely, it was like they had stepped back in time with the lack of technology, until Luna stepped into view. "Welcome back Harry, Daddy's downstairs getting things ready for our guests, it's very nice to meet all of you."

Her voice sounded almost far away that the Avengers found a little unnerving when she spoke and Harry ducked into a hallway to the kitchen while Luna led the group to the living area to sit down. Harry came back as they were all getting comfortable with tea and sweets. Steve waited until Harry had sat down to start talking. "I'm sorry to be so direct but do you know how we got here?"

Luna was looking off into the distance when she answered and she seemed almost to Harry although anyone else wouldn't have realized it. "I don't know everything but I know you're all broken, you were sent here to be fixed."

The group didn't really understand what she meant but Harry spoke up before Steve had the chance to ask. "Are any of them similar?"

"A few of them are close but not quite the same shade."

Harry hmmed thoughtfully and sipped his tea, motioning for everyone else to try it before grabbing on of the sweets and the table. Luna looked out the window before turning towards Harry. "It's almost dark, are you staying the night or going back to the Dursley's?"

"I'm going back to the Dursley's, I'm mostly recovered so I should be fine. I'll come back next chance I get, see you sis."

Harry left the room and Luna watched the window until she saw Harry outside it and waved as he went further out to the fields and out of sight. Luna went back to her guests and saw them still trying to figure out she meant. "You shouldn't think too hard about it, you'll attract Nargles and they're hard to get rid of once you have them. I don't have any other answers for you but I'll let you know if I do, Daddy should be done soon so I'll take you downstairs and show you where you can stay."

"Where are we exactly?"

"Earth but a different one than you know, that blue light brought you here."

Luna started leading them out and downstairs while Steve tried to find and figure out what he could. "What did Harry mean by similar?"

"He was asking me what colors I can see on you, I have special eyes. Each one of you have different colors for your personalities and he was asking if any of the colors told me if you had been through something like he had."

"What has he been through?"

"That's not my story to tell, I'm sorry Mr. Rogers."

"How old are the two of you anyway?"

"I'm fifteen and Harry will be sixteen in a few weeks. Here we are." Luna stopped in front of a door and lead them inside, motioning at the beds around the room. "You can stay here for now, we'll figure out what to do later. If you need anything let me know."

They heard an older voice upstairs as they started settling in. "Luna, I'm leaving for my trip now, take care of things while I'm gone."

"See you soon Daddy, let me know if you find the kelpies you're looking for."

They heard a door close upstairs and Luna bid them goodnight and left them get settled in and discuss what they had learned. After much snarking from Tony and theories thrown around they decided that someone would stay up and watch Loki at all times before settling in. They all went to sleep except for Bruce who had volunteered for first watch, he was still thinking about what had happened when he realized that Luna had never heard their names.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group woke the next morning to a soft knock on the door. Steve, the morning person, went to the door and opened it to see Harry standing on the other side. "There's breakfast upstairs when you're ready, you can come up whenever."

Harry quickly headed up the stairs before Steve had the chance to respond and the ones who had woken up with the knock got up and Steve and Thor went upstairs, bringing Loki with them while the others woke up. They were surprised to see Harry and Luna in the kitchen, Harry looking different from how he had downstairs with bloodshot eyes and Luna checking his back and rubbing a salve over what looked like welts and bruises of varied stages of healing. Harry noticed them first and tensed slightly before Luna poked him in the ribs, earning a hiss of discomfort. "No glamours Harry, leave them down."

Harry just sighed, resigned and nodded to the trio before focusing back on Luna. "I'll be fine Luna, it was just the usual. If it was anything really bad then I would have had Seres take care of it."

"Don't bother lying Harry, you fixed what you could and she took care of the rest to make it seem like the usual. I'm not letting you stay there, I told you I'd keep you here if something like that happened again and I know Seres will help along with the rest of them."

"You know I can't stay, Dumbles wouldn't let me, for the greater good." There was clear disdain at the mention of the greater good that was almost visible in the room and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. "The only thing that matters right now is getting rid of Riddle and making sure the ministry doesn't do something stupid afterwards."

The trio were trying to casually listen to the conversation and get breakfast without being noticed when Loki stumbled from his bonds. Harry waved a hand in his direction and they unlocked themselves and floated over to the counter, leaving Thor and Steve gaping and Loki watching Harry curiously. Harry turned to look at Loki and winced, rubbing his eyes. "You should have covered your eyes, Harry. You still aren't used to it yet."

"It would have helped if you told me he was magical."

"You never asked."

Loki was truly curious now, he stepped away from his watchers and towards the duo. "Why did you remove my bindings? They could be placed on me for a reason."

Harry put his shirt on and stood. "Luna, you can tell them anything they wanna know, I'm heading to the meadow. Centaurs today." He left quickly, avoiding the questioning looks he got from the three travelers.

"Harry doesn't like seeing chains or cuffs and the like, bad experiences."

"What kind of experience could a sixteen experience that required chains?"

"He said I could tell you but I don't want to, he doesn't like pity."

Loki looked away thoughtfully but refrained from asking anymore questions. Thor was watching Loki more closely now and Steve knew to be wary of something catching the trickster's interest while Loki looked back at Luna. "What if he was not pitied? Would he speak?"

"If you can convince him then he'll tell you, I'm the only one that knows everything but it won't be enough forever, he has a habit of ignoring his own needs. It brings a lot of Nargles to him." Luna had been looking at each of them in turn as she spoke, surprisingly serious compared to her usual airy voice,going back to normal when she finished speaking and stared off into the distance. The two heroes and villain were silent for the rest of the meal, waiting for the rest of them to come up, while Luna hummed and started wandering through the house and went outside to come back in a few moments later several times, effectively taking their thoughts away from the boy that had left earlier. The rest of them slowly trickled up, Natasha and Clint coming up together and Bruce a short while later, Tony coming up last to the somehow still warm food. There was a silence among them, not quite comfortable but not awkward either as they tried to get answers out of Luna thought would help them figure out what had happened with no luck and by the time they realized it was almost lunch when a high pitched neigh was heard nearby. "Harry's back."

Luna wandered outside, the group silently agreeing to follow her and find out what that noise was. They didn't have to wait long when a strange skeletal horse with wings flew around the house with Harry on it's back and landed in front of Luna gracefully. Harry got off the creature and petted it's nose gently before stepping back and watching it take off in a run and fly away out of sight. "Stop gaping, she would've stayed if you weren't staring so hard."

"You look better Harry, what did you do today?"

Harry started heading to the house and to the kitchen, the group following behind in silence, stunned at what they had just seen. Well, everyone but Thor and Loki were stunned, they just chose to think on what they had seen instead. "I got to see Fawkes and he fixed me up soon after I met up with the herd, after that they decided it was stuff potions down Harry's throat day. I won't be able to taste anything for a week, it's gonna take forever to take the taste of monkshood and ashwinder ash out of my mouth. I won't be able to sleep for a week either, those concoctions were meant for human consumption, something about excess energy having nowhere to go."

"You'll be fine Harry, it'll wear off sooner than you think. Did they tell what these ones would do this time?"

"Yeah, stuff that'll quote 'make my inheritance easier', which I still don't what that is supposed to mean. It was another one of those 'Mars is bright tonight' days, I still can't understand everything they say, the only one that makes sense half the time is Firenze but Bane is finally starting to warm up to me so that's good. I was supposed to train today though."

"Where they there before Fawkes took care of you?"

"Yeah, that's what prompted most of those potions probably."

Harry had started moving through the kitchen, moving around in a flurry and starting on lunch while the others watched, trying to make sense of what they heard and seen. Tony broke the silence that had fallen over the room, Harry not even pausing in his movements. "So Betty Crocker, what are ya makin' with all this moving around?"

"A little bit of everything that I can, I don't know what foods any of you are used to though several of you are obviously American, so I'm making whatever I can."

"You're sixteen and you move around like a seasoned chef, how long you been cooking?"

Harry gave a self-deprecating smile and glanced at Tony over his shoulders while he started waving his hands to make some things stir themselves or float over to him. "I've been cooking since I was four and tall enough to reach the stove on a step, it's a hobby of mine, I learned all sorts of different recipes for when my uncle has dinner guests."

"How are you doing all those floaty tricks and stuff, that normal?"

Harry hmmed and seemed to be thinking of what to say for a moment. "Yes and no, these are normal charms that people use here but the fact that I'm not using a wand and at such a young age isn't. You should ask a more specific question."

"Who or what exactly are you?"

"That depends, do you want official titles, media comments, again, be more specific."

Tony grit his teeth in aggravation, he had had it with this whole situation, transported to some strange place with no idea how or why, defenseless, and having to rely on complete strangers with strange abilities that he knew nothing about. It must have been obvious he was about to snap because Steve, ever the peacemaker, stepped in before he had the chance. "Why don't you start with your full name and what you consider yourself and then you can tell us any titles or nicknames and the like that you have, is that alright?"

"That's fine. My full name is Harry James Potter, wizard and student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My official titles given to me by Gringott's is the Lord of the houses of potter and Black, which I technically don't know about yet so don't mention them, ever. The Ministry of Magic and the Daily Prophet call me any number of things that I don't really care about so I'll just skip those along with all the stupid history book nicknames. I'm just Harry. Anything else?"

Steve replied in the negative, thinking he had asked too much, and Harry smiled at him to get rid of his kicked puppy expression and put various plates of food on the table that seemed to have gotten much bigger without anyone noticing and they spent lunch making small talk and Harry getting Steve to get over his guilt at asking an obviously touchy question without knowing it.


	2. Gringotts

Lunch passed with some small talk going around until everyone had finished, the helpful ones of the group offering to help cleanup until Harry snapped his fingers and the dishes took care of themselves. The group was mostly over their shock at recent events now and more concerned with learning about Harry and the world they were currently in, they had given up on getting anything out of Luna quickly, they couldn't make heads or tails of half the things she said, and decided to learn what they could from Harry instead. It was by silent agreement that they would wait until they figured out how trustworthy the pair was until Widow would get any answers from them. The conversations continued until Harry got up from the table. "Luna, I have to head into Diagon and Knockturn, pick one while I get ready."

"What for?"

"Well our guests don't have any information here, I'll go into Muggle london for that kind of information later but I have to take care of a few things today as well." Harry walked out of the room and all the occupants had gone silent when Harry stood, gauging the situation, Luna turned and stared at them until Harry called for her. "Luna, I need the scissors."

Luna left the room, leaving the Avengers and Loki wondering after her. Luna walked back in a few minutes later as they started to talk and rummaged through one of the drawers before going back out. Luna walked back out a second later with another girl with long black hair and bright yellow eyes trailing behind and smiled at them. The room's occupants were trying to figure out who the girl was when Tony decided to be his usual snarky self. "So you start that young nowadays?"

The girl smiled and watched the gears move in their heads before answering. "Just this summer actually, it's bloody useful."

"Why, I mean, that's pretty damn convincing and it would have taken longer to figure out, but why cross dress?"

"You saw through it the second I walked in, don't flatter me. People see what they expect to see and I have people watching me under the pretense of protecting me, they're watching a boy with green eyes and messy hair. This isn't the only way to disguise myself but it is the most effective."

Luna spoke up before anyone could start asking questions. "Harry, take Mr. Barton with you."

Clint looked at her sharply but she was turned away from him, facing Harry. "Sure Luna? Why not someone else?"

"He won't draw attention the way Mr. Stark or the Aesir would, Ms. Romanov is too noticeable, Mr. Rogers can't go inside Knockturn," Harry gave a light snort at the name but covered it quickly and Luna kept going like nothing had happened but Steve was looking at him weirdly, "and Mr. Banner is too unnoticeable. Mr. Barton is the best choice for today."

"Wait, what did you just pick me for?"

"You were just picked to go into town with me, if you're staying here then you at least have to exist first and I didn't find you anywhere, not even an internet search last night brought up anything. I have to get at least the basics for you today and I can do any extra stuff later, some of which aren't entirely legal and would get me in a lot of trouble if people saw Harry Potter running around the dark district of the wizarding world."

"Why is that so important?"

"Don't ask."

Harry went over to Clint and dragged him up and towards the door with surprising strength, the others too shocked or amused to do anything and disappeared out the door. Natasha got up and charged out the door after them to find an empty yard before rushing back in to Luna. "Where did they go?"

"To Diagon, in London. They'll be back later."

"How did he do that? They just disappeared!"

"Magic, he is a wizard."

Luna left a gaping Natasha behind and started wandering through the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint thought he was going to be sick, Harry had grabbed him and dragged him out the door before he felt a strange tugging sensation behind his navel. He blinked and found himself in an alley with people by outside it with Harry supporting him and apologizing. "Sorry, first time apparition is horrible, I puked the first time I did it on my own and I only went a few feet. The feeling will pass in a few seconds, just take deep breaths."

Harry kept up a soothing motion on his back and Clint slowly regained his bearings, leaning away from Harry when he could. "The hell was that? Where the fuck are we?"

Harry stepped back when Clint could stand on his own again and raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I didn't want your friends grabbing us while I got us here, it would have ended badly since I don't have enough experience to apparate more than two people silently yet. We're in London, a side alley close to the entrance to the wizarding section of town."

"Where were we before?"

"Not in London, I don't think there is a name for where Luna lives because it's so far from any towns or anything. Come on Clint, time to see what my people are like."

Harry grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the alley and towards a dingy old door across the street with a sign that he couldn't read from that angle and took him inside, walking through the inside of what looked an old fashioned inn quickly and waving off the others inside politely. They went through a back door and stepped out in front of a wall that Harry quickly went up and put his hand against before stepping back. He started talking again as the bricks started to shift and move away. "This is Diagon Alley, the wizarding district of London, normally the entrance is activated with a sequence of taps to the brick with a wand but a little known fact is that a little bit of magic channeled into it does the same thing faster."

Harry dragged him through the now open entrance and Clint struggled to take in all of his surroundings at once, it was a strange mish mash of things with older people walking around in robes and younger people in suits or jeans and t-shirts. Most were hurrying around with strangely shaped packages in their arms, or in a couple cases, floating behind them. Harry grabbed his arm again and lead him into the fray, casting a few suddle charms to make it easier to push through the crowd and Harry soon found that it was infinitely easier to travel with Clint than if he had taken the others. Clint moved with Harry easily as they weaved through the crowds, never falling behind or getting too close even with the grip Harry still kept on his arm and they got to their destination a lot sooner than Harry had expected. Harry led him quickly up the crowded steps to Gringotts' and inside, passing by the goblin guards at the doorway with a small nod that Clint copied as they headed inside and Harry had to give him points for not staring or gaping at them. Harry went straight for the goblin teller near the end of a long line of them on the left and waited in front of him patiently. It took only a second for the goblin to look up from his work, a strange event for anyone else, and addressed them.

"What can I do for ms. Pound today?"

"Hello, Ragnok. I need to go down to my vaults and I would like you to make several small side vaults for each of the names on this list along with corresponding cards for them."

Harry pulled out a slip of paper from the bag that Clint hadn't noticed until then and handed it to Ragnok.

"It will be done by the time you come back up, Gnarlok will take you down to your vaults."

Another goblin, presumably 'Gnarlok', came out of a small door on the front of the desk and Harry grabbed Clint again and they followed the goblin to the end of the hall. The ride down was a bit of a blur for Clint with all the twists and turns and Harry kept laughing at the expression on his face when he looked over to his side of the cart and yelled faster to Gnarlok who gave what seemed to be small smirk at Clint for a split second before obliging and he gave up trying not to scream like a little girl when they went straight for a rock before giving another sharp turn away from it just inches from the side. When they finally reached Harry's vault Clint was ready to kiss the ground when he stepped out on shaky legs with several choice words of what he wanted to do to Harry and Gnarlok not quite under his breath that caused Harry to laugh and Gnarlok to turn away and missed the vault opening while he regained his bearings. Harry grabbed him again and lead him into the vault gently, trying to make up for the crazy ride down and what Clint didn't know yet, the equally crazy ride back. Clint stopped short at the sight of the inside, walls covered in bookcases and glass cabinets of precious items and weapons and the large piles of gold and silver and bronze coins at the back. Harry let go of him and headed over to the back where a large chest sat, yelling back over his shoulder to Clint.

"You can browse if you want, let me know if anything catches your eye."

Clint gave a quick nod that Harry couldn't see and started wandering through the vault, stopping every now and then to get a closer look at something until he ended up in front of a weapons case with a beautifully carved set of bows and arrows inside it. He studied it for a moent before Harry snuck up behind him and looped his arm with Clint's.

"That bow is very old and very powerful, I don't know all the details, just what I've managed to piece together from the journals in here and what the goblins have told me, but I come from an old family. My family, the Potters, are descended from the Peverells, who are descnded from the Gryffindors, one of the founders of the school I attend. Godric Gryffindor was given this bow as a gift from the elves, I don't know the specifics but elves are usually a very solitary race, they don't normally leave their kingdom. He apparently saved an elf of high standing or something like that and they gave him that bow as a show of gratitude. If you want a weapon of metal, the goblins are masters, but if you want a weapon of wood or earth, the elves can craft like no other."

Harry stepped away from Clint who hadn't taken his eyes from the bow since he'd seen it and stepped up to the case, running a hand down it with a whispered word and it opened slowly. Harry reached inside and took the bow and the sling of arrows out and turned, holding them out to Clint. "Here. Take them."

"What? You said they were ancient, it'll break if I use it."

"No it won't, I told you it was made by elves, it will never break. I won't bore you with all the details of what it can do, better to show you when we get back later, just take them."

Clint reached out for the bow and Harry shoved it into his hands before he could pull them back again and looped his arm through Clint's again, heading out of the vault and back to Gnarlok. The goblin gave Clint a small bag that he was told to put the bow in and he did so reluctantly, barely holding back his surpise when the bow slid right in, the sling of arrows quickly following after it. They all got back into the cart and by the time they reached the entrance again Clint was glaring daggers at Harry and Gnarlok. They stopped in front of Ragnok again just long enough for Harry to grab a small package from him and headed out of the bank.


End file.
